Night Sight
by fevertrip
Summary: Sumi has a voyeuristic appetite and his target is his number one obsession, a certain Usami Akihiko.


**Sumi creeps me out. I can see him doing something like this. The title of this story is taken from AIR's song by the same title. It is a little creepy, a little mysterious. I think the song goes with this story.**

Night Sight

"Hmm, I forgot to bring some peanuts. . . ."

Wiping the lenses free of smudges with the corner of his T-shirt, he lifted the binoculars and held them to his eyes, testing the focus.

"Hmm, there's a target." He pointed the binoculars at a random apartment floor and glanced. He looked through a window and could see a woman bending over to pour some cat food into a dish. "That'll do."

Sumi straightened up and got comfortable in his place. He looked at his watch. Forty-one minutes past midnight. He had managed to sneak into a vacated top floor apartment, located across the street from a certain penthouse. Everything was all set, and he was ready to experience a little show time, starring his favorite author, Usami Akihiko.

"There he is now." Sumi pointed the specially-made night-vision binoculars towards the open window of Usami's bedroom, the most intimate place of all. "Rich bastard thinks because he lives at the very top, he is free from perverts spying – hmm, did I just call myself a pervert?" He smiled and growled under his breath, "Well, I suppose I am." Focusing the lenses on what was before him, he grinned crookedly when he saw the author walking towards his bed in the blue-dimmed room. The only light in the bedroom was the light of the moon and stars seeping in. _I so scored_, thought Sumi to himself. _Getting these binoculars is absolute gold. _These very binoculars enabled Sumi to see a little more clearly the intimate moments of the author's private life.

Earlier that day, Sumi scoured the internet for such apparatus and was excited that he located a person here in Tokyo who was selling these illegal surveillance night-vision binoculars. He forked over the money and made sure the seller and he were the only ones to know about this illicit sale.

Now before him, he focused on Usami approaching the bed. He was not alone, of course. Sumi moved the binoculars slightly to see the figure lying on the bed. It was Misaki.

Sumi sneered and kept watch. Usami was smiling his sexy smile and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Slipping it off, he exposed his perfect fit chest and abdomen, slight ripples and shadows of muscle accentuated by the moonlight. Sumi bit his bottom lip and smiled. "You look good, Usami-sensei. Got a nice body."

"So what do we have here?" Sumi looked closely and saw Usami lowering himself on the bed, kissing Misaki passionately. "Stupid kid doesn't do shit, and he finds himself being the love of Usami-sensei's life." The kissing grew harder and Usami pulled back to work on the teen's neck, Misaki's mouth hanging open. "Moaning, I'm sure," Sumi noted with disgust.

Usami's figure dropped lower and through the lenses, Sumi could see the writer's mouth latch on to a modest-sized protrusion at Misaki's groin. "Sensei, I can not for the life of me see how that tiny prick of his could satisfy you. You should see _my_ dark surprise." Sumi's hand lowered down to his crotch and he lightly touched it. He continued to look at the scene before him.

In all of two minutes, the show was over; Sumi could see Usami lift his head, smiling at Misaki and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before turning that hand over to lick off slowly. "Oh, please," sneered Sumi.

"Wait. Show time is definitely not over. . . Sensei, what do you have planned?" Sumi could see Usami getting off the bed and standing up. Slowly, the older man undid his pants and slid them down. He stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. "Please don't stop there, Sensei." Then, as if his wish was heard, he saw Usami pull his boxers down. Sumi's breath got a little harder as he studied the best he could the brilliant body of the author. Nice, tall, lean, excellent yet modest build. Sumi let out a groan. "Oh, Sensei, your body is amazingly gorgeous and sexy. What I would do to have a piece of it." Then, Usami's hand lowered and stroked himself. "Oh, you naughty boy," groaned Sumi as he quickly rubbed over his own tingling crotch. He put down the binoculars and quickly undid his pants and pulled them down a bit. He then resumed with the spying, as he fondled himself lightly.

Through the lens, Sumi spied Usami crawling back on to the bed and apparently whispering something in the teen's ear. "What is he saying to the little shit?" Sumi asked himself, almost with jealousy. The couple stayed in that position for almost a minute. What were they talking about? And was Misaki responding at all? Sumi could not tell. Finally, Sumi could see Usami lying on his back, pulling Misaki on top of him. The two kissed some more, causing Sumi to feel sick to his stomach. He spied Misaki raising himself up, almost pausing and looking at Usami. He seemed to say something or even ask Usami something. But the older man reached out and stroked the hair out of Misaki's eyes. "What the hell is going on?" Sumi wanted desperately to know.

Then, he could see the teen lower his head to Usami's groin. "What the fu – ?!" Sumi was stunned. "This puss is doing it to Sensei? You've got to be kidding me! I didn't think the little shit had the balls to do it."

But Sumi wasn't interested in Misaki; he was more interested in Usami. The binoculars moved slightly to Usami's face. Sumi definitely wanted to see Usami's face, to see if the teen turned him on. The novelist's eyes were closed and his mouth was open. "Probably moaning, I'm sure." Sumi kept his binoculars moving slightly up and down Usami's body; he wanted to study every movement, every detail coming from his crush, Usami-san. Sumi could see the older man placing both of his hands on the back of Misaki's head, pulling the teen's face to his groin. "He's pleasuring you, isn't he, Sensei?" Sumi growled with jealousy. The intensity on Usami's face was increasing because his brow was now furrowing, and he threw his head back sharply all the while pressing Misaki's face to his crotch. Sumi observed the lean body of the novelist, squirming, stomach sharply rising and falling, his chest heaving rapidly, his facial expression showing absolute arousal. The spy's breath was growing harder and faster, and he could feel tingling in his crotch. Sumi spied Misaki's head jerking up and down on Usami.

The arousal of Usami was too much for Sumi. He found himself talking through the sex, half aroused, half jealous. "Oh, Sensei, he's giving it to you good, isn't he? You like it, don't you? Yesss, Sensei. I can tell it's feeling good now. You're ready to lose it now, aren't you? Let go, Usami-san. . . come now, my naughty boy." Sumi groaned as he watched Usami's face and body movements, indicating the arrival of the older man's orgasm. Sumi hissed and masturbated furiously, imagining himself going down on the writer. Sumi dropped the binoculars and worked himself over again, moaning out Usami's name.

After he was finished, Sumi panted and tried to collect himself. He picked up the binoculars and focused on the penthouse bedroom again. At first, he had a hard time focusing, and he cursed, thinking he had lost the couple. However, focus was restored and he recognized the two figures lying on the bed. Sumi sneered with disgust, angry that Misaki was in Usami's arms. "I don't have the stomach to look at this shit anymore." Sumi tossed the binoculars onto his coat lying on the floor. "That little piece of shit shouldn't be with him. It should be me. Do you hear me, Usami-sensei? I should be your lover. One of these days, I will make you see. . . yes, my love. One of these days. You will definitely see. . . ." With that, Sumi grabbed his things and walked out of the room. He turned his back on the very view that revealed the intimacy between Usami and Misaki.

Sumi walked out of the building and started to walk into the night. No, he wouldn't let Usami go. It was too late, for the man already dominated Sumi's thoughts, Sumi's feelings. "I just have to make him see. . . .Yes, he will surely see. . . ."

The End.

____________________________________________________________________

**I have been wanting to try this idea out, but I do want to say I am sorry if this story creeped anyone out. If it was too disturbing, let me know, and I won't go there again. I've noticed I like dark stuff, but I also like funny stuff too!!! Thank you in advance to all of you who read this and will take the time to share with me your advice/feedback on what I can do to make your reading experience more enjoyable. Thanks!**


End file.
